A new world a new battle
by Rebel Energy
Summary: Like the title says. Will and Caleb both get sent to a new world were they have to fight but during this time will they get closer together.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new story of mine and I hope people like it and read it.

Chapter one

Caleb was scouting the forests of Meridian, he told himself it was just to be safe and make sure no one would threaten the queen of this world. But really he was bored with a normal life, the whole place had been quiet and peaceful, everything he had always wanted but he was a rebel leader and without anything to rebel against.

He leapt over a dead log to get to the other side and to check the rest of the forest, he looked at all the peaceful things around him and felt bitter. He knew it was a good thing, the change of his home but he needed action. On Earth he was Elyon Brown's cousin, Cornelia Hale's boyfriend but to him that wasn't enough. On Meridian he was a hero to all but he didn't want to be he wanted to be fighting for freedom again along side the guardians all of whom had taken to near normal life easy. He walked on and was only stopped by the sight of a crying Will.

Will was hiding from everyone, most of her friends knew what had happened at school heck most of the school knew. It was a loud fight between the 'perfect' couple, both knew they were fooling themselves in thinking they were going fine. But in reality it was strained Matt wanted a normal girlfriend who would drop everything to be with him when he needed her, he had been great when she was fighting the evils of Meridian but now life was near normal, the relationship was getting harder there was nearly nothing to say to each other. Will loved him but it was hard to be relaxed she wanted to be out there trying to be normal but she knew she couldn't and that caused a few fights between them.

The last one had been the worst in a while, it was just over nothing really, she told Matt she couldn't go to his gig but he asked why and she had no answer. In truth she wanted to be alone and that made him upset and they yelled and she ran and went to Meridian where she thought no one would find her. She found a rock where no one was close by and she started to cry to herself.

Caleb looked at the small red head and didn't know what to do about the crying Will, he was no good dealing with girls as Cornelia often told him. But seeing the leader of the guardians like this made him feel odd like he wanted to find out what made her so upset and rip out the throat of whoever did it. He took a step towards her but his foot snapped a twig causing Will to look at him. His heart clenched at the sight of her, her face was tear strained and blotchy her hair was wind sweep most likely she had flown here and changed back. She looked a right mess but he smiled slightly, to him she looked great so natural not made to perfection and hiding how she felt to the world.

Will looked at him and rubbed her face to clear her vision and hopefully make the tears disappear before the tall ex rebel leader saw them. She would never let anyone know this but she rather looked up to him and how he would fight for his home not caring if he got killed. She knew Matt fought for this world but he only did it to impress her and to be honest it was sweet but foolish. She looked at Caleb who was looking at her with a small grin which to be honest unnerved her to no end. But he seemed to snap out of his thoughts when her foot started to tap and she gave him her version of Cornelia's ice glare though it never really pulled off with her, she just didn't have the face for it. In fact it just made Caleb laugh at her. She pouted and folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Sorry Will but you look like a five year old trying to pull that off." He smirked hoping to rile her up a little. It worked and she looked at him sharply.

"I am not five years old Caleb and what are you doing here anyway?" She asked him and he ran a hand though his hair and told her he was scouting. She scoffed and told him that was bull there was nothing going on and he knew that if there was Elyon would let them all know.

"I know that but there is nothing going on for me what can a rebel be without anything to rebel against?" He asked her and sat down next to her, he wondered what she thought of his problem. Will looked at him and thought on what he said.

"You are a teenager." She smirked then frowned at seeing his face which was giving her a look Cornelia would have been proud of. "You are like a guardian without anything to guard." She mused at how true it was she was glad she was almost normal again but she did miss being needed to protect people. Both were silent till Caleb looked at the now calmer Will.

"So what happened to make you cry?" He knew this could be used against him and cause him pain from the short stubborn girl but to his surprise she let out a sigh and looked sad.

"It's Matt but you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He looked at her and she looked ahead at the trees that were in front of them.

"He is a great guy but he wants a normal girl to be there all the time for him now the guardians have cooled off." She told him careful not to go into to much. He nodded and told her he knew what that was like, she listened to how he and the earth guardian were in love but fought about him wanting action and her wanting to go on dates and be normal.

Both agreed they were not happy with this normal peaceful life and they needed to be out there helping and saving people. Unknown to them when they thought that they finished a call for help and were going to be thrown head first into a war in a whole new world.

Ok this is the start hope to hear from people to see how they liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait I was a little stuck on where to take this.

Chapter Two

As Will turned to head back there was a flash of light as a fold appeared. But this fold was not blue but green and a harsh wind came from it pushing Will and Caleb back at first till the wind turned the other way, both Will and Caleb were trying to stay were they were firmly on the ground but it was not to be and Will felt her feet lifting up. She cried out as she went head first into the fold.

"Will!" Caleb yelled out but in vain she was already gone and he was getting pulled in as well. He desperately clung to the rock he was next too but the wind was too strong and he felt himself being pulled into the green fold. Both persons were dragged though the fold and landed in a heap on a cold stone floor.

"Caleb can you please get off me!" Will complained to the taller heavier person, Caleb rushed to get off the smaller girl shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts he had of how nice it was. Will was trying to hide her blush and got up to look around.

They were in a cold dark stone hall, with high ceilings wall hangings were all over the place. The hanging were dark blue in colour with a strange symbol in the middle, Will went over to one sure she had seen it before. Caleb looked round were the fold had once been but found it gone and all there was one large window, going over to it Caleb saw there was a city encased in darkness. He didn't feel right being here it felt wrong to be here unsafe even.

"Will something is wrong we better stay close." He called over to her and she went over to him almost touching.

"Your right something is wrong." A new voice spoke out and both shivered as the temperature dropped and a figure in a white cloak walked into the hall. Caleb got into a fighting position to defend himself and Will, she pulled out the heart ready to transform into her guardian form. The figure held out her hand which was rather more of a paw anyway.

"Calm down I am not here to fight with you but what are you both doing here you are not of this world." She spoke again her voice was deep and almost icy to hear.

"Good point, we have no clue maybe you can tell us before we totally lose it!" Will snapped slightly holding the heart in her hand ready. The cloaked figure looked at them and all they could see though the darkness shrouding her was two blue eyes.

"You are in Lumos…" She started but Will interrupted her.

"Wait Lumos? You mean the city of light and time?"

"How do you know that young one?" The woman or what they thought was one asked startled. She removed her cloak to show her face it was that of a white fox her ears were large and her nose long. The guardian and rebel leader both took a step back shocked at the woman's appearance. She looked at Will awaiting an answer from her.

"Oh umm well you see…" She stuttered still looking at her shocked not knowing what to say. Caleb still didn't like the look of the place and stepped in front of Will slightly as she seemed to be too in shock to think straight and defend herself. The fox woman got the idea and covered her head once more.

"Come with me right now." She hurried away back from where she had entered leaving the pair to follow her if they could trust her.

"Will transform just in case." Caleb whispered to her and she blinked out of the look and turned to look at Caleb seeing as he had spoke and he rolled his eyes telling her to transform again just in case. She nodded and transformed into her guardian form and flew next to Caleb following the woman quickly. She lead them though a maze of corridors towards another hall this one was smaller and a little more lit with some light of what looked like sparkles.

The woman was now next to another person in a brown cloak, he was taller then the woman. Both looked at new arrivals and the man spoke in an almost hissed voice.

"So these are the ones who opened a fold to our world?"

"No we were back in another world and we were sucked into this one by a green fold!" Will spoke out folding her arms still in the air. But both didn't even turn to look at her.

"Yes and one knows what our world is called."

"But how is that possible? This world is cloaked to all other worlds." The man seemed shocked and he looked at them both. "One is a fairy?" He asked and the woman looked at Will and hit the man upside the head.

"No she is a guardian silly snake, but what heart?" She looked at Will who backed away slightly.

"She is a guardian of the once veil." A new voice spoke for the first time, the whole group looked at the new comer and they saw it was a human a girl about sixteen. She had dark wavy hair down to her waist.

"Her name is Wilhelmina Vandom, it has been a while." She walked over to the other girl and smiled slightly, while Will looked a) shocked and b) annoyed at the use of her full name.

"The name is Will and how do you know that?" She snapped at her, the other girl giggled slightly and folded her arms her bell sleeved top was black in colour and she was dressed very similar to guardian Will.

"Chill out if you don't remember me I wont tell you it will come in time." She told her which reminded Will and Caleb of the oracle.

"Fine but how are we here?" Caleb asked rather bored with all this. The girl blushed slightly.

"Emm I cast a small spell and well you must have wanted to help out and that's what we need, help." She told them and went to the pair. "So where are the other guardians cause that boy is not one and there should be five of you.."

"You pulled us and only us, Caleb was the rebel leader in his home world. But they said this world was called Lumos but it's a fairy tale my dad used to tell me." Will spoke out and the three who belonged in the world looked at each other unsure what to say.

"And this place is so dark." Will looked out over the whole kingdom. "This place was suppose to be light and like the perfect place."

"We are in mourning our king was killed only a few days ago that's why I did the spell to get help." The girl who looked a little like Will told them, then went out of the room leaving the pair with the other pair.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves and let you settle in till we can send you back." The man in brown spoke gently and removed his hood to show his scale covered face and his snake like eyes. "I am Ash and this is my partner in battle Rena." The woman nodded slightly.

"The young girl is Madison and she is a young trainee sorceress, maybe we should get you some rooms." Rena lead them down the cold corridor to get them into a room.

"So who are you young man after all we know of Will but what about you?" Caleb looked unsure about what to say to her.

"He is a rebel without a cause." Will told her and the fox nodded. But as they got to a room a huge earthquake shook the building.

"Oh no they are back don't they know about the rules of mourning!" She complained and went to the window followed by the two out worlders, out side there was a fire blazing and people screaming. Rena opened the window and dropped her cloak showing her full fox body but she was wearing a loose robe and on her shoulder blades there was a pair of small wings.

Will and Caleb watched as she took to the air and flew towards the screaming people. "I don't know about you but I have to help." Will told Caleb who agreed and both went though the window, Will was carrying Caleb.

Down at the battle field Rena was sending out small shots of ice to try to hold off the flames letting the people try to get into the open gates of the what was now recognised as the palace. Will dropped Caleb to the ground and he rushed to help some people but both couldn't see what was causing the fires.

Will was flying over the fire trying to see what had started the fires and too see if there was anyone else in trouble. She saw a young child in the middle of the flames crying and screaming for help. She dived down to grab the girl but found herself thrown back and she saw it was a floating lizard bat creature. It was about eight feet tall with large claws and it fired a huge beam of red energy right at Will knocking her flying into the ground hard.

"Welcome to hell little fairy girl!" It hissed as it dived in for another attack.

Ok this is it for now tell me what you think but no flames please!


End file.
